By means of a current virtual subscriber identify module (SIM) card technology, two devices can share the services of a single SIM card, i.e., virtual SIM card functions, via short-range wireless transmission technology such as BLUETOOTH. (BLUETOOTH is a registered trademark of Bluetooth SIG, Inc. in the United States and other countries.) Due to a limited coverage of the short-range wireless communication technology, the short-range wireless communication method cannot keep two devices in communication when a distance therebetween exceeds the wireless communication range or when interference or shielding that results in signal loss or instability is present. In this case, after leaving the electronic device without a physical SIM card installed thereon, a user might not be able to use the functions of mobile network services on the electronic device with a SIM card installed thereon, because the electronic device without a physical SIM card installed thereon still registers at a network side, and the electronic device with a SIM card installed thereon cannot register at the network side in a timely manner.